1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns the art of syringes; and more specifically this invention concerns syringes used for multiple injections of a medicinal fluid from a single syringe; and more particularly, this invention concerns a syringe having multiple nozzles arranged to permit only one nozzle at a time to inject medicinal fluid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore it has been conventional to employ a syringe with a single nozzle to inject medicinal fluid into an animal's teats. This has proven very objectionable, since the use of the same syringe nozzle for all four teats of an animal, such as a cow, where one or more teats may be infected, exposes the animal to infection of all teats as the syringe is used upon each of the teats in succession. When for reasons of economy or lack of time, a single syringe with a single nozzle is used to treat more than one animal, many animals in a herd can be infected by the single nonsterile infected syringe. This is extremely undesirable practice. The lack or loss of sterility of the syringe when it has been used only once constitutes a positive health hazard which must be avoided.